Baby in UA
by KuchikiTaichou's
Summary: When Izuku goes to answer the door late in the midnight, he finds out a little surprise. As they interact with Shigeru, both Shouto and Izuku's bond grows bigger. Also a TodoDeku story. (Cover made by a friend from DA)
1. Baby

*Ding dong*

Izuku answers the door of the UA Alliance drowsily, since he is the only one who has woke up and decided to go see who it was.

"Yeah?" Izuku asks but he doesn't see a person in there, he groans thinking it was just a kid fooling around. He's ready to go back inside when a cry stops him in his tracks.

"Huh?" Izuku looked down and saw a baby in basket. "HUH?!" He panicks as he picks up the basket with the baby.

"What's an infant doing all alone in here and alone?!" he inquires worriedly as the child in the basket cries more. Izuku is sweating and freaking out, he runs inside and screams.

"EVERYONE!"

The others get out of their rooms and are ready to yell at Izuku for waking them up but the baby crying gets their attention.

"Midoriya, where did you get that baby?" Ida inquires.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Mina and Ochako coo as the others bombard Izuku with lots and lots of questions.

"I found this baby at the door when I went to answer it, I didn't spot a person just this baby!" Izuku replies, trying quiet down the child.

"Ahh! Shut that thing up!" Kacchan roars, his hands on his ears.

"It's not a thing, Bakugou! It's a baby!" Ida reprimands.

"What ever the f*ck it is, shut it up!" Bakugou growls.

"Can I hold it, Deku? Can I? Can I?" Ochako begs.

"Careful, Ochako." Izuku replies as he takes the baby out of the basket and carefully places it in Ochako's arms.

"Awwwwww!" Ochako coos as she rocks the baby back and forths.

"Do you have any idea in what big trouble we all are?!" Ida exclaims.

"What trouble, Ida?" Izuku blinked, confused.

"If Mr. Aizawa or the Principal find out that in here we have a baby we all are going to get expelled!" Ida worries.

"Then let's make sure none of them find out!" Kaminari pipes up.

The group look at each other and panick.

"Then let's keep it a secret. Specially for Mr. Aizawa!" Mineta says.

The girls coo at the baby who has stopped crying and now is doing baby sounds.

"Awwwww!"

Ida turns to Izuku. "Do you know its gender Midoriya?"

"No, but for me it's most likely a boy." Izuku replies. "And we need to go shopping tomorrow."

"Why?" Kirishima asks.

"To buy baby supplies."

"Oh."

The baby has lilac hair, purple eyes and appears no older than seven months. Ida spots the blanket of the baby blue and comes to a conclusion.

"The baby it's a boy." Ida says.

"Awwww!" The girls kept cooing at the baby boy.

"How are we going to name him?" Kaminari asks.

"I know! Let's name him Shigeru!" Kirishima exclaims.

"I like that name. Shigeru it is." The rest accept and now are thinking on how they are going to take care of Shigeru.

"I can hide him in my room." Mineta offers.

The boys look at Mineta with disapproving look causing him to get teary.

"No. Never. Let's have Bakugou take care of him tonight!" Kaminari says.

"The hell?! No way! I am not gonna share my room with a stinking baby!" Kacchan growls.

"Shigeru's not stinky!" Mina barked in defense of the little baby.

In fact, Ochako made a face.

"Uh guys, do any of you happen to have diapers?" She asks.

The smell getting worse.

"Ewwwww!" Kacchan plugs his nose.

The rest plug their noses, they have no idea how to deal with the issue.

"I'll go buy some diapers..." Izuku offers himself to do so.

"Thank you, Midoriya." Ida compliments him.

Izuku changes into other clothes rather than his pajamas and walks to the store, he suddenly gets a call.

"Hello?"

"Midoriya, my boy!" It is All Might calling him.

"Oh, h-hey A-All Might!" Izuku stammers,

"I hope I didn't wake you up, knowing that it's past mightnight. I just wanted to inform you that I want to talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, All Might, I'll be there." Izuku replies, sweat streaming down his face.

"What are you doing awake this late, my boy?" All Might inquires, curiously.

"I'm just going to buy diapers, nothing else and then I'll just go back to sleep." Izuku blurts out without knowing.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Izuku hangs up.

"Wait did he say that he was going to buy diapers?" All Might thought, scratching his head in confusion.

Izuku goes to the stores, buys diapers, wipes, powder, baby clothes, baby food, toys and what no, pays and heads back to the dorms without being spotted, he goes right straight to his classmates who are all with their noses plugged.

"Midoriya! Thank goodness you are back! Shigeru's growing upset due to his diaper!" Ida says loudly to hear his voice between Shigeru's cries.

"Here, I bought some other supplies too!" Izuku handed over the items.

"Okay, do you all know how to change diapers?" Mina asks to a very creeped out group. "The sights answer, we have big trouble."

Shigeru is bawling his head off, feeling quite uncomfortable with being in a messy diaper.

"Should we call Mr. Aizawa?" Mineta asks, receiving a glare from Ida.

"Are you crazy?! You want him to expell us?!" Ida reprimands.

"Then what on earth do we do?!" Mineta protests.

"Uh, I think I can call my mom over." Izuku offers.

"That'd be a good idea, but your mother would probably tattle us to Mr. Aizawa." Kaminari replies.

The guys sigh, Shigeru bawls.

"Let me handle the situation."

The group turn around to see Todoroki standing in front of them.

"Todoroki?! You know how to change diapers?!" Kirishima inquires, amazed.

"I've seen how grown ups do this." Todoroki explains, "Besides, this could be a great experience as we would do the same when we become parents in the future."

"He has a point." Ida agrees, he takes Shigeru from Mina's arms and hands him over Todoroki.

Todoroki holds the little one carefully, takes some items with him and heads off to his room.

"Todoroki is our salvation!" Mineta squeals, as his eyes sparkle.

"I'd never do such a thing like this," Kacchan huffed in annoyance.

"Well, if you get kids what then?" Kaminari puts in.

"I'll NEVER have kids!" Kacchan yells.

Izuku smiled awkwardly as Kacchan yells, then he realizes something.

"Oh crud!"

"What is it, Midoriya?" Ida asks him, turning to him.

"Hehe, I think I blurted out a bit of information to All Might when I replied him that I was going to buy diapers..." Izuku chuckled nervously

"WHAT?!"

Then a whole of glares, scoldings and yells are directed to Izuku.

* * *

 **Ta-daa! A story based on a dream I had last night. Chapter 1 done! What will happen next? Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Shigeru

"Midoriya! Do you have any idea in what trouble you got us?!" Ida reprimands.

"Ida, I'm sorry! Whenever I talk to All Might I always forget about things! It was not my intension!" Izuku squeals.

"Oh no, oh no!" Mineta mourns. "WHAT IF ALL MIGHT TELL MR. AIZAWA?!"

"Shut up!" Kacchan roars. "It's all stupid nerd Deku's fault here!"

Izuku begins to feel guilty.

"Everyone enough, we better keep Shigeru a secret. What happens next we'll find out a way together, so stop fighting!" Yaoyorozu states.

Todoroki has finished changing Shigeru and returns back to the group.

"Woah! Todoroki, you're a genius!" Mineta whoops.

"It is not that difficult, you just need patience." Todoroki replies and hands Shigeru back to Mina.

"Oh hello, hello little, hello!" Mina coos to the baby.

"Alright, who's going to sleep with Shigeru?" Ida asks.

"I could!" Mina quickly offers herself before someone else do.

"Alright, Ashido is going to stay with Shigeru this night." Ida announces.

"Wow, Todoroki. You even dressed him!" Mineta is quite amazed with Todoroki being able to handle a baby.

"I couldn't leave him with just a diaper, I had to put some warm and comfy onesies on him." Todoroki replies quietly.

The rest can't believe that Todoroki has some experience with babies. Yaoyorozu pulls out a board with everyone's names in.

"Okay, I'll dish out everyone's responsabilities in order to take care of little Shigeru. Feeding Shigeru is Midoriya's duty. Bathing him is Ida's duty. Playing with him that can be all of us, changing him is Todoroki's duty, keep him in secret also all of us." Yaoyorozu tells all.

"I'm in charge of feeding him. Easy task." Izuku thinks out.

"Uh, I'll try by best with my duty." Ida says a bit worried.

"Fine with my duty." Todoroki says quietly.

Shigeru yawns.

"Guys, I'll be going to be now, Shigeru's getting sleepy." Mina announces and walks ahead to her room.

Kacchan is pleased that Yaoyorozu didn't put him in charge of taking care of the baby, he sighs in relief.

"Why are you so fresh, Bakugou?" Kaminari asks.

"I don't have to interact with that stinking ball." Kacchan says coldly.

"Shigeru's not stinky!" Mina manages to somehow hear him and barks again.

"I really don't know how's that girl able to listen from far distances." Kacchan wonders

Inside her room, Mina is rocking the baby asleep.

"Go to bed, go to bed, little baby." She hums soothingly.

Izuku knocks on her door. "Ashido?"

Mina stands up and goes to answer. "Midoriya? What are you doing here?"

"I came to feed Shigeru a bottle, this may help him sleep quickly." Izuku tells her.

"Oh, come inside." Mina invites him to enter. Izuku enters and sits down on the edge of Mina's bed as Mina carefully places Shigeru in Izuku's arms.

Izuku adjusts the baby in his arms and gently gives him a bottle which Shigeru happily accepts and starts drinking.

"You are doing a good job, Midoriya!" Mina says,

"Heh, I had to feed my mom's friend's baby while she was busy doing dinner." Izuku blushes slightly.

"So you also have some experience with babies like Todoroki,"

"Well, not as good as Todoroki I may say but yes, I've been able to interact with them." Izuku says, feeding Shigeru.

Mina contemplate the little baby as he finished his bottle. Izuku picks him up and supports him against his shoulder, softly patting his back.

"You even know how to burb babies!" Mina is amazed.

"My mom taught me how, it's very important to burb them in order to prevent them to have ugly tummy aches." Izuku explains.

Shigeru gives a burb, yawns and falls fast asleep over Izuku.

"So cute!" Mina coos.

"Here," Izuku slowly and carefully places Shigeru in Mina's arms. "I'll be going to bed, tomorrow it's going to be tough, the of the training and hiding Shigeru. Good night." He left.

"Good night, Midoriya." Mina smiles and puts Shigeru safely on her bed at a safe spot so that he doesn't fall down. "Good night, Shigeru." She kisses the baby's forehead.

* * *

The next day everyone is getting worried about the fact that they have to hide Shigeru from their teacher. They have awoken two hours before the school starts to settle up things.

"Everyone! Someone has to stay here and watch over Shigeru." Ida tells.

"I will stay," Izuku offers.

"Are you sure Midoriya?" Kirishima inquires.

"Yes, I can handle babies," Izuku says with a smile.

"Wouldn't you need my help? I can stay with you," Todoroki says,

"With the diaper? Oh yes, you're right. But what excuse should we tell Mr. Aizawa?" Izuku ponders.

"Let's just say that you two got fever." Kirishima says.

"That'd work on a way." Izuku is more calm now.

"TODOROKI!" Mina screams as she runs to Todoroki with a fussy Shigeru.

"Let me have him," Todoroki takes Shigeru away from Mina and walks to his room to change Shigeru.

Mina sighs, "We are affortunate to have a guy like Todoroki among us..."

"Yeah," Ochako and Jirou both agree on how useful the hot and ice guy is.

Later, the group is waving goodbye to both Todoroki and Izuku as the two of them have decided to skip class and watch the baby.

"Okay guys, have fun staying with Shigeru!" Ochako cheers them.

"Be careful with the child!" Ida commands.

"Don't give him too much food or he'll explode!" Yaoyorozu reminds,

"Tch, just get rotten," Kacchan huffs and walks ahead the group without a care in the world.

Izuku who is holding Shigeru chuckles. "We'll take care of him,"

Todoroki nods as he and Izuku walks back insde.

How is Aizawa going to take after Kirishima tells him that both Izuku and Todoroki are sick with fever? Be stunned!


	3. Hiding and Surprises

At the school, only 18 students are already sitting down on their seats as their teacher walks inside.

"Morning." Aizawa greets as he enters the classroom and walks straight to the front desks.

"Good morning, Mr. Aizawa," The 18 students greet the teacher.

Aizawa gives glance to all the class and notices that there are two empty seats which happen to be Izuku and Todoroki's.

"Where is Midoriya and Todoroki?" Aizawa asks as some of the guys gulp.

"Both Midoriya and Todoroki are very sick with fever." Kirishima says.

Aizawa looked at him with that stern gazed of his, not buying it.

"Kirishima, are you being honest?" Aizawa asks sternly.

"Y-yes sir, I went to their rooms and found out that they were hot." Kirishima replies.

"It's true sir, I took their temperature and it was beyond the 40 degrees." Ida lied to help Kirishima, feeling disappointed in himself for his misbehavior.

"I'll go and see them later. Right now let me introduce you what we will be doing today." Aizawa begins.

Half of the class gulp worriedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izuku is sitting on the edge of his bed with Shigeru in arms feeding him, Todoroki is with him helping Izuku with the baby.

"So Todoroki how did you get to interact with babies?" Izuku asks.

"You see, my sister's friend brought her son to hour home and she had to look after the infant so I assisted her while she was teaching me infants care. That is how I know how to deal with them." Todoroki replies, pulling out some mush.

"Shigeru-chan, would you like a prove?" Izuku coos as he gets the spoon closer to the baby's mouth.

"Ah-ah..." Shigeru opens his mouth and receives a spoonful of the mush which he gags and spits it to Izuku's shirt.

"Oh shoot, Shigeru." Izuku sighs and looks at Todoroki.

Todoroki smiles a bit and hands Izuku a towel to clean his shirt and takes Shigeru with him and tries to feed him.

"I guess, that mush was too yucky for you?" Todoroki coos at Shigeru and the baby smiles cutely at him.

Izuku has changed his shirt and now is getting worried.

"Todoroki, what if Mr. Aizawa didn't believe Kirishima? What if he comes and check on us and finds out that we aren't sick? He'll expell us!" Izuku freaks out as he remembers something. "Crud! All Might wanted to see me today, oh gosh, gosh!"

"Midoriya," Todoroki places his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Go to All Might, I'll take care of Shigeru."

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle him?"

"Midoriya, I know I can. Go now, before Aizawa comes and check on us!" Todoroki reminds as Izuku speeds up to find All Might.

"Midoriya, my boy!" All Might greets him.

"Hey, All Might, I'm sorry for the wait, I've been having a surprised guest and-"

"With surprised guest you meant that odd thing you told me last night? About going to buy diapers?" All Might inquires.

Izuku gets pale and begins shaking.

"Izuku?"

No response, only moans and whimpers.

All Might walks up to Izuku and wraps his arm around him. "Izuku, my boy. What is it?"

"I'm so sorry All Might!" Izuku starts tearing as All Might worries.

"Woah, woah! What's wrong, was it something bad I said?" All Might pats Izuku's back.

"All Might can you keep something in secret?" Izuku asks as he wipes his tears.

All Might's gaze softens. "Of course my boy, you can tell me everything."

"I found a baby last night in the midnight, we all named him Shigeru and are keeping him hidden from Mr. Aizawa or the Principal. All Might, I think I got the whole class in trouble, I feel so guilty..." Izuku sobs.

All Might hugs the boy. "Oh Izuku, there's nothing to feel guilty of! You decided to look after the little one. Just like a true hero would."

Izuku whimpers and looks like he'd cry again.

"You seriously need to stop crying all the time, child!" All Might laughs and jokes with Izuku.

"Yeah, what do you want to talk to me about?" Izuku asks and All Might tells him.

(Meanwhile)

Todoroki is about to bathe Shigeru since Ida is not available to do so, he has fixed the bath.

"Alright Shigeru, bathtime." He says softly and carefully places the baby in the warm tub.

Shigeru babbles as Todoroki gives him a rubber duck for him to play.

"Du-key!" Shigeru babbles as he splashes the ducky on the water.

"That's right, it's a ducky." Todoroki chuckles softly and begins to wash the baby's hair gently. He makes sure that none of the shampoo enters Shigeru's eyes as he washes him, then he dumps water from the little hose of the bathroom to the baby and fisnishes bathing him, then he grabs a towel and wraps Shigeru in it as he takes him out of the tub. Todoroki exits the bathroom and enters his room, he dries Shigeru, dresses him and puts him down on the ground as he sits down to watch the baby play.

"Mama!" In all of a sudden Shigeru grips Todoroki's foot, thinking he was his mother.

Todoroki gasps as a blush warms his face. "What did you say, Shigeru-chan?" he picks the baby up and puts him in front of his face.

"Mama, mama!" The baby coos and frames Todoroki's face with his tiny hands.

'He thinks I'm his mother because I've been watching him longer than the others.' Todoroki thinks as he laughs.

"Say that again," he blows raspberries in the baby's tummy making him giggle.

"Mama!" Shigeru gurgles again.

Todoroki can't stop laughing, this baby sure has a magic that makes people act different from the softness, sweetness and cuteness he has.

"You can call me that but not in front of the others, are we clear?" Todoroki says, bouncing the baby.

Shigeru gives a nod as if he understood what Todoroki told him.

"Such an intelligent baby you are, for someone so young you understand all," he smiles and hugs baby Shigeru, feeling warm with him.

Later on Izuku has returned to the dorms and walks up to the living room of there were Todoroki is laying with a sleeping Shigeru.

"Ah Midoriya, you are back," Todoroki greets him, one hand on the baby's back and the other to the back of his head.

"Yeah. Um, I told All Might about Shigeru..." Izuku confesses,

"What?!" Todoroki turns his head to Izuku with an angered expression,

"Don't worry Todoroki! All Might won't say something, he just got happy because what I did was a hero's handiwork." Izuku assures.

"Well but just All Might, okay?" Todoroki tells, with a stern voice.

"Yes, yes Todoroki." Izuku nods. "How is Shigeru-chan doing?"

"Pretty good, he fell asleep an hour ago." Todoroki says as Izuku's phone rings.

"Oh excuse me. Yeah?"

"Deku! Mr. Aizawa is heading to dorms to check on you and Todoroki!" Ochako screams.

"What?! Oh no!" Deku panicks. "Um thanks, Uraraka," Izuku hangs up. "Mr. Aizawa is coming!"

Todoroki secures Shigeru in his arms and stands up.

"I'll hide Shigeru-chan in my closet, you go to your room." Todoroki pulls out a thermometer and heats it up. "Use this." He hands it to Izuku.

"Thanks!" Izuku runs straight to his room, gets in bed and puts the thermoter inside his mouth and acts sick.

Todoroki opens his closet, makes a bed with a pillow and puts Shigeru on it.

"Shh, don't wake up please, be there," Todorki says, rubbing the baby's tummy gently as he flops unto bed and warms himself up with his fire side.

Aizawa has entered from the elevator and is heading to Izuku's room, he opens the door to his room with a key he has.

"Midoriya?" he inquires as he enters the room and sees Izuku in bed with a thermometer in his mouth. He walks up to Izuku and sees that the thermoter is reaching beyond 40 degrees and worries.

"Midoriya is indeed sick," Aizawa believes what Kirishima told him.

"M-Mr. Aizawa?" Izuku fakes to have a hoarse voice to buy Aizawa.

"Rest, child. You need to rest. I'll have Ida to give you today's lessons. I'm going to Todoroki now."

"O-okay Mr. Aizawa," Izuku nods and fakes asleep.

Aizawa walks up to Todoroki's room and enters into it, finding Todoroki fuming.

"Oh goodness..." Aizawa enters the bathroom in Todoroki's room and comes back with a towel and places it on his forehead.

"Hm?" Todoroki opens one eye and sees Aizawa near him.

"Todoroki, how are you feeling?" Aizawa inquires.

"Hot," Todoroki replies.

"Rest, I'll have Ida give you today's lesson as well, Kirishima wasn't lying after all." Aizawa completely believes now.

Todoroki nods, calm that Aizawa fell in the trick.

"I'll be going now," Aizawa is about to leave when Shigeru starts crying.

"Huh?" Aizawa turns back to Todoroki.

Todoroki fakes wailing which alarms Aizawa.

"Todoroki! Wait here, I'll call the old lady." Aizawa quickly runs out.

"Shigeru-chan..." Todoroki sighs and goes to retrieve the baby. He then runs off to Izuku's room.

"Todoroki?"

"Hide Shigeru-chan here, Aizawa heard his crying."

Izuku quickly stands up and grabs Shigeru and hides into the blankets of the bed.

Todoroki storms up to his room and acts as if he is whimpering. Aizawa has brought Recovery Girl.

"Oh dear me, this poor kid has a really high fever." Recovery Girl goes straight to Todoroki and feels his forehead. "Hm..." Recovery Girl doubts a bit.

"I'll give you space," Aizawa exists the room.

"Dearie, are you faking all this?" Recovery Girl asks, disbelieving.

"Ms. Recovery Girl, can you keep me a secret?" Todoroki asks,

"Speak away, dearie," Recovery Girl speaks softly.

"Izuku found a baby last night outside the dorms and we are keeping hidden from Mr. Aizawa. We all named him Shigeru. Please Ms. Recovery girl, don't tell Mr. Aizawa about it. He'll get mad and possibly tell the Principal who'll expell us, can you do that for us?" Todoroki pleads.

Recovery Girl's gaze softens. "Your secret if safe with me,"

"Thank you, ma'am." Todoroki replies politely.

Recovery Girl smiles and exits the room.

"How is he?" Aizawa asks her.

"I healed him but I recommend him to attend school tomorrow." Recovery Girl says,

Aizawa nods and leaves the dorms with Recovery Girl.

Izuku is rocking, comforting and shushing Shigeru who won't stop crying.

"Shh, it's okay Shigeru-chan, I'm here, I'm here..." Izuku soothes and rocks the crying baby back and forth gently.

"Mama!" The child cries.

Izuku gasps. "You miss your mama?" He thinks that he should go and find _her_. So he stands up and runs to Todoroki.

"Midoriya?" Todoroki walks up to him.

"Todoroki, Shigeru-chan screamed 'mama' I think he misses his mom!"

"Oh, no see this." Todoroki reaches his arms in front of Shigeru.

Shigeru immediately stops crying and does grabby hands to Todoroki as he picks him up and secures him in his arms.

Izuku looks amazed. "He thinks you're his mother!"

Todoroki blushes. "Well, yes I don't know why though." He laughs. Izuku laughs and is about to walk away when Shigeru grabs his hand.

"Huh?" Izuku looks at the baby.

"Papa!" He squeals.

Izuku's face turns red as a tomato.

"Um, what...?"

 _There you have it. A review or two would be nice. Stay stunned!_


	4. Lost Baby

Todoroki is flabbergasted to say the least, baby Shigeru has called Izuku Papa and a while back he was called Mama from him.

"Uh..." Todoroki stammers

"Papa?" Izuku repeats.

Shigeru grabs both Izuku and Todoroki's hands.

"Papa! Mama!"

...

Both boys stare at the baby, their eyes widen and Shigeru won't let go of his grip on the guys' hands.

"Hehe, Shigeru-chan, I'm not your Papa..." Izuku says nervously.

"And I'm not your Mama..." Todoroki says embarrassedly.

"Papa! Mama!" Shigeru keeps repeating.

Both Izuku and Shouto sigh.

"Todoroki, if the others hear him say that they won't stop bothering us!" Izuku worries, his face as red as Todoroki's red-haired left.

"Er, maybe he forgets easily?" Todoroki says not knowing a solution.

Izuku sighs and picks up Shigeru. "Shigeru-chan, he's so young and needs a father-figure..."

"You mean that you're planning to become his father?" Todoroki glances at Izuku.

"What? No! I'm just 16! Too young to become a father, I'll have to wait until I have the age to take care of him." Izuku says.

"You'll have age around 21, so what will you do in the meantime?"

"Er, take care of Shigeru-chan?" Izuku blurts out.

"Hm..."

"Or finding a way to do it without letting the teachers or my mom know."

"Sounds like a plan." Todoroki says matter-of-factly.

Izuku cuddles Shigeru. "I really don't want to let him go just now..."

"Believe me or not, I don't want either..." Todoroki absent-minded leans against Izuku's shoulder.

Izuku flinches a bit and notices that Todoroki is leaning against his shoulder, he blushes a bit.

"Er... um..." Izuku tries to throw a chat over.

Todoroki quickly jerks away. "Oh great God I'm sorry!" his face red.

"No, no, no, no! It's okay Todoroki, it's not like I don't like your presence or something like that, it's just... er..." Izuku can't think of an excuse.

"I'm sorry Midoriya... I just kind... uh of like you...?" Todoroki quickly covers his mouth at what he has said.

Izuku is shocked, he freezes in mid air. Todoroki feels guilty.

"I'm so sorry Midoriya! I should've shut my big mouth-!"

Izuku cuts him off and hugs him with his free arm. "I kind of like you too..."

Awkward.

Todoroki gasps as his face turns red ruby. "Er...?"

Izuku isn't sure of what to do or say, he gives a whimper, puts Shigeru on the ground and hides his face unto his legs, sobbing.

' _I've made him cry...'_ Todoroki thinks and sighs, he scoots over to Izuku and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Izuku..."

Izuku keeps sobbing, feeling guilty.

"Izuku, I'm sorry..." Todoroki unconciously pulls Izuku into a hug and keeps him close to him. "I shouldn't have had told that to you, knowing how sensitive you are..." he rubs Izuku's back.

"S-Shouto... the fault is mine..." Izuku hiccups, tears streaming down his face.

"No, it's mine." Shouto says softly.

Izuku lifts his head and sees Shouto. "Y-you don't mind?"

"Of course no." Shouto soothes. "I really like you. And if you say you could do a great father for Shigeru-chan, then I could do a great mother..."

Izuku looks intensively at Shouto, then he gives a smile and buries his face to Shouto's, hiccuping happily.

Todoroki smiles and holds Izuku close. "It's okay, you can let all out on me." he pats Izuku's back.

After some moments, Izuku parts from Shouto and notices that Shigeru is looking at them.

"Yes, I'm your Papa and he's your Mama." Izuku picks the baby up and leans against Shouto.

"Mama, Papa!" Shigeru coos as the two teenagers chuckle softly.

"That is right." Shouto smiled and ruffles the baby's curly lilac hair.

"Man, what a crazy day, both of us ended confessing our feelings and being parents!" Izuku laughs as Shouto wraps an arm around the green-haired teen.

"Well, secret parents," Shouto winks

"Yeah,"

Soon they hear the others come in.

"Guys, how are you doing?!" Kirishima exclaims.

"Aww, look how cute Shigeru-chan looks!" Mina coos and picks up Shigeru.

"You two did a splendid job!" Ida compliments.

"Tch," Kacchan huffs and walks straight to his room.

Both Izuku and Shouto chuckle and join their friends. Ochako notices how close both teens are and urges to ask the reason of their sudden close friendship.

"Todoroki? Deku? Why are you two so close?" Ochako asks, curiously.

"Shigeru-chan joint us, he's the cause of our close friendship." Izuku explains, his arm wrapped around Shouto.

Ochako gives a sad smile. "Oh um, I'll go to bed now." she leaves, a sad look on her face.

Izuku leans over Shouto's ear. "Shouto? I think Uraraka is a bit sad."

"Hm... What the matter might be?" Shouto whispers.

Izuku shrugs. "Maybe girl issues, now how about if we get something for supper?"

The other guys agree and hurry to get some food while Izuku and Shouto sit next to each other.

"Shou-chan?"

Todoroki blushes at the nickname Izuku gives him and turns to him. "Y-yeah?"

"Er, after the others leave to their rooms can the two of us... er... spend time?" Izuku stammers.

"Uh, it's that what you want? If it is, then of course." Shouto replies, smiling softly.

Izuku gives a mentally "yes!" and grins big.

"Midoriya! Todoroki! Dinner's ready come on in before it gets away!" Ida calls out.

The two of them walk to the dinning room and sit down by each other, there is an empty seat which it is Ochako's seat.

"Guys, where is Uraraka?" Izuku asks, noticing the empty seat.

"She said that she was tired and that she was going to bed. Pretty early, we all go to bed around 11 o'clock." Mina replies, with Shigeru in her lap.

"Hm, strange. Maybe she's sick or something." Shouto states.

"Yeah, most likely." Izuku can't help it but worry about his friend.

Shigeru is struggling to climb up the table and crawl over to Izuku and Shouto.

"Shigeru-chan, you want some food?" Mina asks the baby.

"No! Mama, Papa!" Shigeru whines.

Both Shouto and Izuku's faces turn red.

"Mama? Papa? You miss your parents?" Mina looks at Shigeru, as the baby manages to jump off her arms and crawls over to Shouto and Izuku, grabbing their hands.

"Mama! Papa!"

"MAMA AND PAPA?!" The two embarrassed teens had many glances over to them as their classmates fuss over them.

"When did you both become Shigeru's parents?!" Kaminari asks

"Since when are you two together?!"

"You adopted the baby without letting us know?!"

"We didn't know you actually are a couple! But since when?!"

Izuku is dying from embarrassment, he begins shaking. He hides his face on Shouto's shoulder as Shouto puts an stop.

"Everyone, STOP!" the flames of his left side activate as he really is pissed off. "If the baby calls us that way is because he feels secure around the two of us. Stop all this!" His voice is harsh as his flamey fury shows.

Shigeru whimpers and begins crying, scared. Izuku sees this and quickly snatches the baby out of the flames and cuddles him tightly.

"Shh, it's okay Shigeru-chan, Mama is just trying to explain things to the other guys. It's okay, it's okay..." Izuku comforts the crying baby and looks at Shouto worriedly, he hasn't seen him like this since the sports festival. He wonders what made him to explode like this.

"Todoroki, calm down!" Ida exclaims, "All we did is ask you about your relation! No need to get too riled up!" he tries to calm Shouto's blazing flames.

"And if I love Izuku what then?! It's MY own problem not yours at all!" Shouto shouts enraged, his flames getting worse like Shigeru's cries.

"Shou-chan, please!" Izuku grips Shouto's hand to calm him down. "Shigeru is scared! Calm down, please!"

Shouto looks at the two, his flames dimming slowly. He sighs, takes Shigeru in his arms and snuggles him, calm but still upset at the rudeness of his classmates.

"Izuku, I'll be in my room if you want to see me." Shouto places Shigeru over his shoulder and walks away, a deep frown on his face.

Izuku sighs and looks at the rest. "Guys, why did you all have to be so rude?" he asks them not in an angry way.

"Midoriya, we seriously only wanted to know about your relation with Todoroki. It was not our intension to had offended you." Kaminari says sadly.

"Yeah. Everyone apologize!" Ida commands.

"We are so sorry Midoriya!"

"Er guys, I accept the apology, it's okay. But I think you should apologize to Shou-chan too." Izuku replies glancing over to the way Shouto has gone.

"Let's go guys, we have something important to do." Kirishima says as the others stand up and walk to Shouto's room.

Inside his room, Shouto is leaning against a wall with Shigeru cradled in his arms, comforting him.

"I'm very sorry you had to see Mama's behavior in front of Papa and the others. But they really made Mama, angry..." Shouto sighs, "Why they can't understand Mama loves Papa..." he shakes his head and snuggles Shigeru.

Shigeru has calmed down but is looking at Shouto with big sad teary purple eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. Mama's not mad at you." He dabs away the tears from the baby's eyes and nuzzles his face against him.

"Mama..." Shigeru gives a sad smile but cuddles Shouto's neck with his little arms.

There is a knock to Shouto's door,

"Todoroki? It's me Eijiro! Can you hear me?" Kirishima knocks on the door.

Shouto sighs, secures Shigeru in his arms and stands up, going to answer the door. "What do you want Kirishima?" he answers monotonous.

"We're sorry Todoroki, we acted so rude to you." Kirishima says.

"Yeah, we are sorry Todoroki." Ida apologizes.

"Can you forgive us?" Kaminari looks at Shouto.

Shouto sighs, "Do you promise not to act so rude about me being the 'mother' of Shigeru-chan or Izuku's... boyfriend..." he says the last word in a whispers, blushing a bit.

The others just nod and don't say anything else which makes Shouto comfortable, the others move aside as Izuku enters the room.

"We're going to leave you two, see you!" The rest leave.

"Shou-chan? Are you still mad?" Izuku asks, approaching Shouto.

"Not anymore." Shouto smiles.

"Shou-chan..."

"Hm?"

Izuku bit his lips before asking. "Do you really see me as your boyfriend?"

Shouto's face goes completely red.

"Erhm... you heard that, didn't you?"

Izuku nods, "But if you don't want, I will understand that I..." Izuku has to stop there, as he feels some tears wanting to trickle.

Shouto pulls Izuku close to him. "Izuku, I love you. I really love you." he says, patting Izuku's back.

Izuku's face is completely red just as Shouto's, he feels an immense happiness.

"Oh, Shou-chan!" he bursts into tears, startling Shouto entirely.

"Izuku! Man, again I made you cry, I better stop- Mph!" Shouto is greatly shocked with Izuku's sudden action.

Izuku has pulled Shouto and kissed his lips, immediately Shouto's arms wrap around Izuku's back (He already has placed Shigeru down on the ground) as the two moan, Shouto runs a hand through Izuku's tear-stained face, wiping the tears away, he doesn't want to see his precious boyfriend cry.

From a little hole of Shouto's door, Ochako is spying on them, the sight she sees breaks her heart. She has a crush with Izuku and now finds out that Izuku loves Shouto, she has hoped to be something with Izuku.

 _'They seem so happy together, if only that baby hadn't come to UA, maybe I would've had something with Deku.'_ Ochako ponders as tears of her own trickle from her eyes, she quickly leaves the place and locks herself at her room, she is completely broken.

Meanwhile, Izuku and Shouto have part from each other and now are leaning against each other with Shigeru in-between them.

"I love you," Izuku ruffles Shigeru's hair. "Papa loves you!"

"Mama loves you too," Shouto gently pinches the baby's nose making him giggle. After several hours both of the two guys has fell asleep on top of each other.

Shigeru wakes up, feeling bored, he shifts, freeing himself from Izuku and Shouto's and crawls around the room, he sees something bright outside room and decides to crawl out of the room.

The baby crawls outside the dorms and is now heading toward the school, babbling and cooing. He enters the gates and crawls inside the school, he gets lost in seconds.

* * *

The next day, Izuku wakes and finds himself on top of Shouto, he blushes but really adores the image a sleeping Shouto, it warms his heart. He decides to let him sleep a while more and looks down to hold Shigeru but notices that the baby is no in there.

"Shigeru-chan?" Izuku searches around the blankets and finds nothing. Too bad, too definitely bad. The baby is gone!

"No!" Izuku shouts, startling Shouto.

"Izuku? What's the matter?" Shouto asks as he rubs his eyes.

"Shigeru-chan's not here!" Izuku panicks and searches around every single corner of the room.

"What?!" Shouto joins him and doesn't find the baby.

"The baby is gone!"

Gone, gone. They has lost the baby, in big troubles they have put themselves in...


	5. Busted

"SHIGERU!" Izuku shouts, running everywhere whith Shouto following closely behind him.

"Man, we really are in trouble!" Shouto curses.

Izuku is panicking, doing also a mess with throwing things aside.

"Shigeru, please come out! Don't hide from Papa and Mama!" He begs.

"Midoriya? What is going on?" Ida asks as he catches up with Izuku.

Izuku gulps but can't lie to his classmate. "I, um... lost Shigeru-chan..."

"WHAT?!" Ida gasps and reprimands. "How could you be so irresponsible?! Were you so busy with Todoroki?!"

Shouto looks at Ida, his warning gaze.

"Er, I mean how could you?!" Ida scolds Izuku.

"We fell asleep and when we woke up he was gone!" Izuku quickly says.

Ida sighs, "We really are in trouble..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shigeru is crawling around the school, he manages to enter the Teacher's Lounge where Aizawa, Hizashi and Principal Nezu are in a meetting and drinking tee.

"So two of your students are sick?" Nezu asks, sipping on his cup.

"Apparently so. Midoriya and Todoroki, both have fever I checked on them and found out that they really are." Aizawa replies, still inside his sleeping bag.

Hizashi drops his tea when he feels a tug on his foot and scooted over down to find Shigeru gripping his foot.

"Holy crap! What's this?" Hizashi lifts his leg and sees Shigeru closely. "A baby!"

Nezu throws his cup of tea as Aizawa quickly gets out of his sleeping bag.

"What's a baby doing here?" Aizawa asks and approaches Hizashi.

"Uh..." Nezu is confused, this was certainly shocking and weird.

"Mama! Papa!" Shigeru whines wanting his "parents"

Nezu gulps. "Oh my, he's a lost baby."

"First Todoroki and Midoriya getting sick now this?" Aizawa sighs and shakes his head.

When he mentioned Izuku and Shouto, Shigeru claps his hands and babbles excitedly.

"Huh? Did you notice how happy he got when you mentioned Todoroki and Midoriya?" Hizashi asks, looking at the baby.

Aizawa picks up Shigeru and looks closely at him. "Midoriya and Todoroki." he repeats again to test it.

"Mama! Papa!" Shigeru squeals happily at the mention of the names.

Aizawa, Hizashi and Nezu are all in a loss of words.

...

Meanwhile at the dorms, Izuku and Shouto are still searching for Shigeru, they went over to all most the entire building, the next time they heard was a big shout.

"MIDORIYA, TODOROKI COME OUT HERE NOW!"

Both boys freeze at the voice. Aizawa's voice, Izuku and Shouto gulp as the walk over to their teacher and paralyze at what they see.

Aizawa is standing in front of them holding Shigeru in arms, the principal is on his shoulder, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face while glaring at the two.

"Care to explain to me?" Aizawa's glare deepens.

"Uh er, um..." Izuku stammers, not being able to keep a coherent talk.

"Mama! Papa!" Shigeru struggles and squirms in Aizawa's arms as he wants to be in Shouto's arms. The angry teacher beckons Shouto and hands him the baby.

Shigeru whimpers and buries his face into Shouto's chest.

"Shh, it's okay, Shigeru-chan, it's okay..." Shouto tries to comfort the whimpering baby.

"I said, care to explain to me?" Aizawa's voice sound very much sternly by now. Izuku takes a deep breathe and blurts out.

"I found him a while back when I went to answer the door in the midnight, I saw no one else just him. And ever since that, we have been keeping him hidden."

Aizawa and Nezu look at each other and then back to the boys.

"You did good at bringing the little one inside, Midoriya. But you should've told us as soon as possible." Nezu says.

"And hiding an infant is considered as a crime. You two could be instantly expelled from the school and be taken to the police." Aizawa states as the two guys pale and sweat.

"But since we don't want that, we are just going to let things as they are." Nezu affirms as Izuku and Shouto sigh in relief.

"Now. You two are responsible for the infant since he's so close to you now." Aizawa announces. "Just don't let him be a distraction in classes, you still need to focus on your studies."

"Yes sir!" Izuku replies.

"You three are dismissed, go back to the dorms." Nezu dismisses them as the two walk out of there to the dorms.

"Midoriya, Todoroki! Oh you found him!" Ida comes running to them.

"Actually, Mr. Aizawa and Principal Nezu found him." Shouto says.

"Uh and are they mad?"

"Not at all, they let us keep him!" Izuku cheers and squishes the baby's cheek. "Shigeru-chan can stay!"

"So unlikely of them." Ida is very surprised yet relieved.

Shouto chuckles. "So now we really are parents."

"Yeah," Izuku laughs.

Shigeru yawns and snuggles to Shouto.

"I think someone is getting sleepy," He smiles softly and walks to his room with Izuku walking next to him.

The two enter Shouto's room as Shouto closes the door and places Shigeru on his bed. Izuku sits down on the floor As Shouto sits next to him and wraps his arms around his neck and leans close to kiss Izuku's lips.

The green-haired boy leans in too and presses his lips with Shouto's. They stay like this for a long time until they need to part for air.

"I love you, Shouchan." Izuku says sweetly.

"I love you too, Izuku."

Shouto pulls Izuku close to him and massages his neck very softly as Izuku purrs. Soon the two of them fall asleep but not before Shouto closes and locks all possible doors and windows to prevent the baby from escaping again.


	6. Sickness and Revenge

Izuku wakes up in the morning first, his boyfriend underneath him and with his arms wrapped around his back, he looks up and sees Shigeru sleeping on the pit of pillows Shouto had set up in order to keep the hyper baby still, he is relieved that this time Shigeru didn't leave the room, he looks down at his boyfriend, he looks quite angelical, Izuku smiles warmly and rest his head close to Shouto's face, his arms wrap around the half hot and half cold guy's neck as he fell asleep once again, feeling the warmth of the male.

They sleep for quite a long time until the baby wakes crying and being fussy. Shouto wakes up first and yawns, he glances down to the crying baby and then to his boyfriend who he has cradled on his arms, Izuku looks so peacful sleeping that Shouto doesn't want him to wake up, he lays his boyfriend on a pillow and puts some heaphones on his ears so that he doesn't wakes up, then Shouto stands up and scoots over to the fussy kid and takes him into his arms, rocking him.

"What is it Shigeru-chan? Did you have a bad dream?" Shouto asks softly and checks the baby to see if he needs a changing which he doesn't and keeps crying as he reaches his little arms wraps them around Shouto's neck and buries his head to Shouto's chest, sobbing bereaved.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, Mama's here, Mama's here..." Comforts Shouto as he soothingly pats Shigeru's back to calm him down.

"Ma...Mama, mama!" Shigeru's bawls with his face totally read and he is getting really hot to the point of sweating. Shouto gets alarmed and feels the baby's forhead and panicks when the baby's really hot.

"Oh no... You're having a fever...!" He really freaks out and puts his hand back to Shigeru's forehead using his quirk to cool him down a bit but it only makes the baby's cries to grow louder then Shigeru sneezes and coughs a bit. Shouto sighs and looks sympathetically at the poor kid.

"Poor you, baby." Shouto soothes and hugs Shigeru tightly. "Mama will make it all better for you, you just cuddle with him." He whispers softly to Shigeru's hair.

When the baby was feeling worse Shouto decides to go see Recovery Girl, he stands up, grabs a blanket with his free hand and wraps it around Izuku and leans his head and kisses his cheek.

"Be right back, Izuku. Shigeru is getting sick." He whispers as he leaves his room, closing the door slowly and bolts out to the school where Recovery Girl's clinic is all the way there Shigeru is acting really wear and his fever hasn't decrease.

He gets into there and knocks the door waiting for the smaller woman to get out.

"Miss Recovery Gir? It's me Todoroki Shouto from Class 1-A, I need some help." Shouto's voice sounds worried than his usual calm voice as he rocks Shigeru in his arms to soothe him.

"Coming, coming dearie."

The door opens and there walks out Recovery Girl, she sees a very concerned Shouto holding a fussy Shigeru.

"Ma'am, my son- I mean Shigeru woke up crying and he's having a high fever he doesn't stop crying and I'm worried!" Blurts out Shouto as Recovery Girl ushers him inside and closes the door of her clinic.

"Let me see him." The old lady sweetly says and Shouto hands her the baby.

"Hmm," Recovery Girl feels Shigeru's forehead and hums. "He's having a flu, so I will give him a flu shot you'll have to help to keep him down." She says and hands back Shigeru to Shouto who takes him and cradles him in his arms as Recovery Girl walks to prepares the shot.

"Shigeru-chan, don't be scared, Mama's here with you." Shouto soothes the whimpering baby. Recovery Girl comes and quickly but very gently gives Shigeru the shot. Shigeru whimpering some more until he starts crying his head off.

"All done, sweetie. It's all done." The old lady coos at the baby and puts a band-aid around his arm but Shigeru keeps crying.

Shouto holds Shigeru to his chest and soothingly rubs his back, he thanks to Recovery Girl and makes his way back to the dorms while rocking the baby back and forth in his arms.

...

Izuku stirs awake but he doesn't feel the warmth underneath him, he opens his eyes and notices that Shouto wasn't there anymore and that the baby wasn't in the pillow pit anymore.

"Shouto? Shigeru?" Izuku inquires as he touches his head and notices the headphones, he takes them off and wonders how did they get on him. Hearing no response, Izuku stands up and decides to go find his boyfriend and Shigeru. But as he is ready to go and open the door, Shouto enters with a now sleeping baby in his arms.

"Shouto! Where were you? Is all well? What's with Shigeru-chan?" Izuku asks worriedly as Shouto adjusts Shigeru in one arm and with his other hand he caresses Izuku's face.

"Don't worry, Izuku. Shigeru-chan got sick and woke me up with his crying I discovered he was having a high fever so I took him to Recovery Girl. She gave him a shot but he's fine I took over." Shouto explains to his fiance all while looking lovingly at him. After Shouto placed the baby carefully and gently back to the pillow pit he grinds his arms against Izuku and pushes him down to the ground and him on top of him.

Izuku looks over at his lovable fiance with sweet eyes as he caresses his face, smiling warmly and then his lips meet with Shouto's as both of them hold each other close, they really were seeking for a time spent with one another so they focuse on their time now. Izuku caresses Shouto's mismatched hair as Shouto rubs Izuku's face. Both of them panting and moaning from the kiss which they have pulled away.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Izuku grins. "Not as much as I do, Shouto."

"I love you like the Earth's height." Shouto smirks and holds Izuku in his arms.

"And I love as the endless infinite universe!"

Shouto chuckles. "Enough love okay? There's nothing that'd make me stop loving you more than I'm doing now." He presses his lips to Izuku's once again and closes his eyes.

Little did they know, Uraraka was stalking them again, tears flowing heavily as she watches. A hateful gaze on her face, she has loved Izuku first than did Shouto as the two of them were whom first met and became close, she thought Izuku and she could be something but seeing as Izuku has decided for Shouto because of that damn baby who ruined everything for her. That scum of a baby who stole the person she loved so much, now regarding on whether or not revenge Shouto or Izuku for becoming a couple, she still mused if this was the right time. She loved Izuku. Still loved him, so she must act out. And fast, so turning around she's prepared a plan to get HER Izuku back.

"Oh Deku just you wait... You're going to be mine again..."

Back with Izuku and Shouto both guys are still being lovey-dovey with one another until Shigeru wakes up crying due to having a wet diaper.

"I'm here, I'm here." Izuku coos and scoots over to the bed and picks the baby in his arms. "Papa's here-oh. Hold on." He turns to Shouto. "Shouto, can I handle him today? I wish to learn how to do it myself." He asks and Shouto smiles, he puts a blanket on the bed and gets Izuku the essentials from the bag he has bought.

Izuku puts Shigeru on the blanket and unbottons the baby's romper. Shouto watches as Izuku change's Shigeru's diaper he thinks Izuku quite got it as he didn't ask how to do it, once the baby's changed, Izuku puts a nice shirt and jean shorts on him for the day and puts away all the dirty clothes.

Shigeru looks more happier now as he's giggling his head off as Izuku plays peek-a-boo with him.

"Peek a boo! Hey peek a boo!" Izuku hides and appears from behind a blanket and Shigeru giggles clapping his tiny hands.

"I never thought about it but you're an amazing father, Izuku." Shouto leans over and rests his head on Izuku's shoulder.

Izuku blushes a bit and wraps his arm around his boyfriend's face. "You are the most wonderful and amazing mother, Shouchan."

"Just you are the most wonderful and amazing father, Izu-Izu." Shouto rubs his face agains't izuku's neck, he was getting passionate bit by bit and Izuku knew it.

"Let me rock Shigeru back to sleep and we'll return to our business, Shouchan."

"I'll wait for it, Izu-Izu."

Izuku begins rocking the baby back and forth and hums softly to him. Soon Shigeru yawns and snuggles into Izuku's arms, falling asleep and Izuku places him back to the bed and he opens his arms for Shouto. Shouto wastes no time and knocks his fiance off to the ground and begins to passionately kiss his lips as Izuku wraps his arms around his back both of them enjoying the time they stood like this for quite a while until they fell asleep holding each other close, it was still pretty early in the morning and both of them grew tired.

Uraraka has been waiting for them to fall asleep, she quietly enters Shouto's room and tip-toes to the bed and quietly picks up Shigeru and leaves a note in there, she stares down and gags in disgust as she watches Izuku holding Shouto, she crouches down and pecks Izuku's head as she leaves the room with the baby, her mission on getting Izuku back has begun...

* * *

I apologize for the late update, I was trouble with Internet and school just began. So yeah in my story Uraraka is close to be the villain, so stay tuned you guys! Next chapter's going to be a lot longer! :D


	7. Uraraka is WHAT!

Uraraka walks quietly around the dorms holding the sleeping baby, she still has no idea what to do to him but she's sure that that damn baby needed to be punished for being the hook that joint Shouto and HER Izuku together, she knows well that what she has done now is completely the opposite of being the hero but she couldn't care less, she is doing this for a good purpose or at least good for her whatsoever so.

"You brat, you made me lose all hopes of a life spent with my Deku! Oh just you wait, baby. I will show you what happens to those who steal Deku." Uraraka hisses and she enters her room, locking the door and walking straight to her bathroom. Shigeru feels like he's not in the bed where Izuku left him so he stirs awake and opens his eyes to see Uraraka's horrifying face, making the baby to whimper.

"So you're awake." Uraraka spoke monotonously and she places Shigeru over his lap. "I will punish you for what you did!" She growls and Shigeru starts to cry scared. Uraraka lifts her hand and brings it back down, hardly smacking the baby's bottom, the baby wails in pain as Uraraka continues spanking him, she finds it difficult doing it over the baby's padded bottom so she yanks Shigeru's diaper and forcefully hits his bottom good, fast and hard.

Shigeru cries miserably, this is so hard for him and he's just a seven-month-old! He doesn't have the fault that the two boys just fell in love and became a couple but since Uraraka wasn't thinking straight she continues punishing the poor child until his bottom is turning a shade of bright red.

"Think about stealing my Deku again you brat! I'm not going to stop, I will punish you the way you deserve for being an obstacle and a scum! You little piece of shit!" Right now, Uraraka isn't Uraraka anymore but a horrible cruel monster, she's hurting an innocent soul because of her stupid whims.

...

Izuku though being asleep he immediately jerks awake, accidentally knocking Shouto off. Shouto groans and wakes up.

"Izu-Izu? What is the ma-?"

"Shouchan! Shigeru's not here!" Izuku cries, making Shouto start to panick

"What?!" Shouto stands to his feet and rushes over to his bed to only find it empty, he does notice the letter in there and quickly picks it up, reading it aloud.

 _"Dear Midoriya Izuku and Todoroki Shouto, I've got your brat. Now,_

 _You'll feel exactly how it is losing someone close and special to you._

 _Don't rest calm, I'll make your to give your brat the punishment he deserves,_

 _You will never see this piece of shit again..._

 _Izuku... That means or you choose me or Todoroki if you want to see baby Shigeru again..._

 _Sincerely:_

 _O.U."_

When Shouto finishes reading the letter, he feels his blood boiling and he burns the note in ashes, he pauses when he hears a heartbreaking sob, turning his head abruptly, he sees Izuku lying on the floor, crying bereavedly. He still feels so furious but he knows he has to comfort his boyfriend before going to search the scoundrel who kidnapped Shigeru. Shouto kneels down in front of Izuku and pulls him close to him, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"Izuku... We'll get Shigeru back. But you got to be strong, okay?" Shouto speaks soothing.

"I-I k-know... B-but I think my Shigeru-chan is being tortured...!" Izuku sobs, burying his face into Shouto's chest as Shouto holds him in his arms.

"If that person is doing that to my precious child. I swear. Listen to me well, I swear that I will burn them 'till they become ashes!" Shouto growls and promises to himself that that is what he will do. He pulls Izuku to his feet and they both run to search the scoundrel and their baby.

As they run through the dorms they happen to run into Kacchan. Kacchan is ready to yell at them but he notices Izuku crying in a hurt way. At first he oughts to just think Izuku was crying for something else as usual seeing as he always is crying but he widens his eyes when he discovers that Izuku is hurt emotionally, leaving his prideful attitude a bit, he walks over the grieving Izuku and gently places a comfortingly hand to his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Deku?" Kacchan asks, this time worry in his voice as he really is worried about Izuku's sorrowful self.

"Kacchan, someone cruel kidnapped Shigeru and I'm quite sure they are hurting him!" Izuku sniffles and Kacchan hugs much to Shouto's surprise. He pats Izuku's back soothingly.

"Do you know the dumbass who did this?" He asks and his hold on Izuku tightens.

"No, I was so furious that I burnt the note into ashes..." Shouto tells quietly.

"O.U. I heard Shouto mention O.U., could it possibly be the name of a villain we don't know?" Izuku wonders as his sobbing doesn't cease and Kacchan continues patting his back to try and soothe him.

"O.U.? Hm..." Kacchan thinks and he gasps afterwards. "Ochako Uraraka? Round face?!" He gasps again as Shouto and Izuku freeze.

"U-Uraraka?!" Izuku stammers. But then everthing starts to make sense, Uraraka's sudden depression, her weird attitude towards them, her anger when she discovered that Shouto and Izuku became a couple. Everything made sense! The sweet Uraraka was the cruel person!"

"Uraraka? But why?!" Shouto is too shocked to even stand steadily, his legs start to shake. That's when Kacchan catches some wailing sounds, he turns around runs off following the source and it guides him to Uraraka's room, he jiggles the doorknob but it is jammed so he blasts the room and in there the cries become louder and heartbreaking. He runs to the bathroom and bursts inside and what he sees, makes his blood boil.

"ROUND FACE! WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING?!" Kacchan growls as Uraraka gets startle and almost drop Shigeru and Kacchan catches the wailing kid just in time and holds him close. "YOU BULLSH*T!" Kacchan punches Uraraka's face and kicks her stomach as he tries to calm the screaming baby.

Shouto and Izuku have got in there and Izuku gasps. "Sh-Shigeru...?" He notices how bruised is the kid's bottom and he sheds tears, Shouto walks over to where Uraraka is lying and grabs her by the shirt, his hand in flames.

"Explain yourself or I turn you into ashes." Shouto growls and Uraraka now feels guilty for the atrocity she has done, hurting an innocent child that didn't even have the fault, of course Todoroki would feel upset that is understandable, Shouto was so ticked, Izuku couldn't believe it, he walks and stands next to Kacchan, trying to calm Shigeru's heartbreaking crying, Kacchan rocks him and Izuku coos at him.

"Uraraka! Why did you hurt my kid?!" Shouto fums and bangs Uraraka against the wall and his flames get closer to her skin. Uraraka hangs her head and started to cry. Shouto though being furious, watching Uraraka cry is surprising so he extinguishes his flames for a bit and just stares at the girl.

Izuku looks at Uraraka, although he's angry at her his big heart makes it impossible to continue angry and just changes his look to a worried one.

"Deku and you are together..." Uraraka sobs.

"That doesn't give you the right to hurt a kid, round face!" Kacchan growls ready to blast her but Izuku grips his shoulder.

"Calm down, Kacchan. Let's listen to her." Izuku walks over to Uraraka and he places his hand on her shoulder. "Why, Uraraka? Why did you hurt Shigeru?"

Uraraka can't really take the fact that she has hurt someone innocent, she pushes through Izuku and Shouto and runs away in tears.

"Hey!" Kacchan runs after her but Shouto grabs him by the back of his shirt and pulls back in there.

"No, Bakugou. Let's wait until she calms down and force an answer from her." Shouto states and Kacchan sighs but agrees. Izuku can't help himself but worries about Uraraka, even hurting his kid, Izuku still sees her as his friend, he feels like there is a reason for the occurred fact.

* * *

As Uraraka continues running she eventually bumps into Ida who gasps.

"Uraraka-san?!" He gasps as he sees Uraraka crying and immediately puts his hands on her shoulders."What is the matter?!"

Uraraka is crying so loud now, she clings to Ida and buries her face into his chest and Ida looks at her in shock. A soft smile coming to his face as he speaks softly.

"Uraraka. Uraraka, calm down. What is the matter? You can tell me." Ida soothes as he hugs the grieving girl.

"I-I made an atrocity!" Uraraka wails and Ida looks at her, blinking a bit.

"Excuse me, Uraraka?"

Uraraka explains to Ida what she has done, breaking down again. Ida is too furious at her for doing that but at the same time he feels inexplicably bad for her, he lifts Uraraka's chin and makes her to look at him, his expression serious yet soft.

"Uraraka. First off, you should HAVE NEVER done that. Second, I know you are already sorry for that, but for future situations like this you should first talk the matter with another person or friend, NOT commit a great fault like this." Ida sighs. "Uraraka, come with me." He starts walking away and Uraraka sniffs some more and follows Ida. Ida walks up to his room, taking Uraraka's wrist, pulling her inside and closing the room, since Uraraka still felt horrible, Ida thought on giving her a lecture and a bit of a punishment, he's the rep of the classroom so he better conduct things.

"Ida..." Uraraka speaks with a broken voice, Ida turns to her and hugs her.

"Uraraka, I know you feel so bad for hurting Shigeru-chan. I might have one method to help you pour out your guilts. You're familiar with it as you used it on the kid." Ida explains and Uraraka gasps. Ida is going to spank her! Her face goes all red.

"Y-you're gonna spank me...?!"

"I am afraid yes. Now lay down on my bed." Ida orders as he sits down on the edge of his bed and pats it, beckoning Uraraka to lay down for him.

Uraraka gulps but obeys and goes straight to Ida's bed and lays down for him. Ida rolls his sleeves and lifts his hand bringing it down, smacking Uraraka's bottom pretty hard with his hand. Uraraka winces a bit, though being over her skirt still hurt a bit. Ida keeps smacking the girl's clothed bottom for a while, in the while Uraraka keeps whimpering and wincing, that's when she feels her skirt lifted up, she quickly turns to see Ida, who gives her a sharp look, the soft Ida has vanished and now Uraraka fears for herself, Ida pulls down her panties and Uraraka blushes, her light pink bottom showing up.

"Uraraka." Ida says sternly as Uraraka has blocked his way to her buttocks with her hands. "Get those hands away, or you're getting double what I am about to give you." He orders.

Uraraka sighs, she has done this to the baby, she needs to get her punishment for it so she gets her hand away. Ida pulls her over his lap and lets her squeeze his hand, then he raises his hand and smacks Uraraka's behind fast and hard.

"Ida...!" She cries, tears forming again in the corners of her eyes, Ida just ignores her and continues smacking her rear with force now.

"Owwwwww!"

"You. Do. Not. Hurt. A. Kid. Uraraka!" Ida lectures as he spanks Uraraka. "Very bad thing Uraraka!"

Uraraka collapses and she grips Ida's hand firmly, miserably crying. Ida knows that Uraraka is sorry now but he does not stop until he's sure the girl understand what she did is wrong in all means, he rummages through his nightstand and pulls a hairbrush out. Uraraka gasps and starts squirming in Ida's lap.

"No! Ida please! I'm already sorry!" And she really was, after all this pain is over she'll go and apologize to Shouto and Izuku and Shigeru.

Ida pins her back to his lap with a firm hand to her back.

"No, Uraraka. You must learn how serious this was." And he smacks her bare bottom with the hairbrush as she wails bloody murder.

...

From outside Shouto and Izuku are outside Ida's room and hearing all the commotion from inside. Shigeru isn't with them as they left him with Kacchan while they went to investigate about the issue from earlier.

"Do you think Ida is punishing her because of what she did to Shigeru-chan?" Izuku whispers to his boyfriend.

"Most likely. Good with Ida's actions but I think she's getting worse than Shigeru." Shouto states, sticking his ear to the door and what he hears makes him gasp.

"What is it, Shouchan? Did you hear something admiss?" Izuku asks him worriedly.

"Ida... really took this seriously. Uraraka is in serious pain! I hear her screams." Shouto says as he pulls Izuku aside him. Izuku sticks his ear to the door and looks horrorified.

"Shouto! We better stop Ida!" Izuku squeals as he is ready to swang Ida's door open but Shouto grips his hand firmly and pulls him with him as he walks away from the hall to the common room.

"No, Izuku. Uraraka deserves this. So we're going to wait until Ida finishes with her to clarify this whole damn problem." Shouto speaks with seriousness in his voice.

Izuku sighs and just hopes that stops already, he wants to hug Uraraka so bad now. Izuku always acted so humbly around people and never held grudges to people for foing cruel things, this boy always was so sweet and Shouto really liked that fact it's just that he tended to be sooooo easygoing towards other and when things like this occured, Shouto only wanted Izuku to see the seriousness of things, but he really wasn't going to hold a grudge to Uraraka if she was to apologize and understand that if she needed someone to talk to her, she should get any of the other guys even the teachers.

Back with in the room, Uraraka has stopped squirming, she just cries bitterly. Ida now knows she's sorry and finishes the punishment, he puts the hairbrush on top of his nightstand and rubs soothing circles around the crying girl's back.

"Shhh, it's over..." Ida soothes but Uraraka is too wrecked, she keeps on crying and crying not because of the pain well partially but most because that pain was what Shigeru felt.

"I-I-I... da..." Uraraka loudly cried as Ida pulls her panties back up and pulls her skirt back down.

"There, there. It's okay now, Uraraka." Ida comforts the grieving girl, holding her close in his arms, he lets her cry on him. Once Uraraka calms down, Ida lets her stand and he hugs her, brushing away the remains of her tears as the girl sniffles.

"I'm sorry Ida..." She apologizes.

"It's alright. I am not the one you should be apologizing to..."

Uraraka rubs her sore bottom as Ida helps her walk out of his room to go find Izuku and Shouto. Both guys are there waiting for them.

"Uraraka! Are you okay?!" Before Uraraka could say something, Izuku already has ran off to her and hugged her much to her surprise.

"Deku? But why? You're supposed to hate me!"

"No. I cannot hate you, you're my friend!"

"But-"

"What Izuku is trying to say is that no matter what you do, he won't hate you. You know how big is his heart." Shouto states and just stares.

"I'm sorry Deku! I'm a monster for hurting a poor child and..."

"Shh, it's okay. Just apologize to Shigeru-chan and everything will return back normal."

...

Kacchan is in his room with Shigeru gently cradled in his arms as he rocks him, the has stopped his wailing Recovery Girl had made him feel better with her quirk and he looked frightened due to the scene from earlier.

"It's okay kid, you're safe." Kacchan comforts the frightened baby as he rubs his back gently. "That b*tch won't hurt you anymore."

"Ka... Ka..." Shigeru tries to say Kacchan's name.

"It's Katsuki. K-A-T-S-U-K-I. Katsuki." Kacchan gently corrects Shigeru.

"Ka-shuki?"

Kacchan chuckles. "Close enough. Man, you really are adorable and sweet as honey."

Shigeru giggles and frames Kacchan's face with his little hands. "Ka-shuki! Ka-shuki!"

Kacchan smiles softly and bounces Shigeru up and down, this baby had a magic that makes the grumpy guys to act all soft! Kacchan was never soft...

There is a knock in Kacchan's door.

"Tch, come in it's open." He says with less emotion as he's busy with baby Shigeru.

Izuku, Shouto and Uraraka enter Kacchan's room. When Shigeru sees Uraraka he immediately begins crying, hiding in Kacchan's arms.

"Meanie! Ka-shuki, meanie!"

"What the hell you want b*tch?!" Kacchan gets up and looks angry, Shouto walks over to him and grips his shoulder as he takes the baby out of his arms.

"Calm down, Bakugou. Uraraka just came to apologize to Shigeru-chan." Shouto says and gets Shigeru close to Uraraka.

"No! Meanie!" Shigeru squirms in Shouto's arms as Shouto pats the baby's back.

"Shh, it's okay Shigeru-chan. Uraraka wants to apologize for hurting you." Shouto speaks with softness and nudges Uraraka close.

"I'm sorry..." Uraraka apologizes, her eyes watering again, she covers her face crying again, Izuku rubs her back soothingly and offers her a tissue for her nose.

Shigeru looks at the grieving Uraraka and understands that she's sorry so he touches her hair as she lifts her head, big streams of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Uka!" He giggles and reaches for her, Uraraka quickly takes the baby in her arms and hugs him, crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry!" She repeats over and over again. Shigeru just smiles softly and wraps his little arms around her neck, purring happily.

After a few moments, Uraraka calms down and smiles, the remains of her tears stuck in the corners of her eyes. Shigeru reaches his little finger and wipes some away.

"S'tay, me 'gives Uka." Shigeru babbles.

"I promise that I will never hurt an innocent being." Uraraka is happy again, Shouto, Izuku and Ida hug her with Shigeru. Even Kacchan hugs her much to everyone's surprise.

"Just don't do sh*t anymore. Understood, round face?"

Uraraka chuckles. "I promise." She blows raspberries on Shigeru's tummy.

The others look at the two with soft smiles.

...

Later, Izuku and Shouto have decided to leave Shigeru with Kacchan and Uraraka as the two are going to a date since it was Friday, the two have chosen a good restaurant.

"Shouchan, what is your favorite soba plate?" Izuku asks his boyfriend as he looks the menu.

"Cold soba. What is your favorite katsudon plate, Izu-Izu?" Shouto replies and asks, looking at the menu.

"Pork katsudon." Izuku smiles and orders cold soba to the waitress.

"Some pork katsudon, please ma'am. Thank you." Shouto orders as the waitress writes down their orders and takes the menus with her and leaves to get them their food.

Izuku wraps an arm around Shouto and smiles at him as Shouto boops his nose.

"This date was a great idea, wasn't it, Shouchan?"

"Of course it was, I can share plenty of time near my Izu-Izu." Shouto kisses Izuku's cheek as he chuckles. Soon the waitress brings their food and the two begin eating enjoying a delicious meal.

Izuku wants to give a prove of katsudon to his fiance so he grabs a portion with the chopsticks and gives it to Shouto who opens his mouth and eats the portion his fiance offered him. He grabs a bit of cold soba wet it on the choy sauce and gives it to Izuku.

"Cold soba is quite delicious."

"So is pork katsudon."

After they eat their meals, Shouto pays the bill and helps Izuku stand up walking with him to the exit, both of them have decided to give a stroll through the park which is a beautiful display during night and tonight there is a very precious bright full moon. The two fiances sit down in a bench, contemplating the beautiful moon above them, soon they share a loving kiss...

...

Shigeru has crawled from Kacchan's side to Uraraka's and he squeals happily, Uraraka picks him up and bounces him up and down, she still feels sore from the spanking but lets it go with playing with the happy giggling baby.

"Peek a boo!" She coos and Shigeru covers and uncovers his eyes as he has learnt from Izuku that game. Kacchan looks on and he smiles a little.

"Hey Uraraka. How are you feeling?" He asks her.

"I'm fine, Bakugou. Thank you..." Uraraka replies, her eyes beginning to water again, Kacchan notices this and quickly goes to her side and hugs her.

"There there, Uraraka. It's okay." He sounds very comforting which is rare in him.

"Bakugou, I..." Uraraka hides her face in Bakugou's shoulder, sobbing. Bakugou rubs her back and holds her tightly, he understands she's still feeling horrible for what she did to do the baby.

Shigeru is looking at them, gets sad as he sees Uraraka he whimpers and starts crying.

"Kid!" Bakugou turns to the baby, not knowing what to do. "... FOUR EYES!" He shouts calling Ida out.

Ida runs in. "Ida Tenya Bakugou! Not four eyes."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Calm the kid down! I have to calm Uraraka first!" Bakugou pointed to the crying Shigeru who was in the corner.

Ida looks at Uraraka, gaze softening as he walks up to the baby and picks him up, rocking him.

"Shh, it's okay Shigeru, it's okay." Ida speaks softly.

Bakugou holds Uraraka in his arms and keeps her secure in there until she calms down, he doesn't let go of her.

"I better be thrown in a pit with fire and get burnt!" Uraraka shouts and Bakugou gasps, frowing.

"Never say that! You are all forgiven! You have mustered you are sorry and the kid forgave you. Just calm down and forget that this ever happened... Ok?" Bakugou hugs her.

"But Bakugou..."

Ida walks up to them and he rubs Uraraka's hair, smiling softly. Shigeru runs a hand through Uraraka's face, sniffling.

"No sad Uka! No sad... Smiwe pwease?"

Uraraka can't really do and she pulls away from Bakugou.

"I'm sorry guys, I need a moment please." And she runs out from the living room to her room.

Shigeru continues crying for Uraraka and Ida holds him close.

"Man, poor Uraraka... Even though she did that I feel bad for her..." Ida sighs.

"Believe it or not, I feel the same way, four eyes..."

"Ida Tenya!"

"... Whatever four eyes..."

"..."

* * *

 **Phew! Long chapter! Next chapter will come a bit delayed due to schoolwork...**

 **Next chapter: We see about Uraraka and Aizawa's intervension.**


	8. Author's Note

Author's note on Baby in UA:

I have noticed all of you expect chapter 8 of Baby in UA. I have to say, I need help writing it...I have lost motivation and this is my favorite story. If someone out there is interested in helping me write, then I'll join my ideas and who accepted helping me, giving credit and posting the finished work. Thank you for all the faves.


End file.
